Un amante de ensueño
by Renkinjutsushi.Phantomhive
Summary: Adaptación. Una maldición pesa sobre Bill Cipher: Fué condenado a pasar la eternidad atrapado en un libro hasta que alguien lo invoque para satisfacer sus deseos y proporcionarle un placer inimaginable. Pero cuando Bill es convocado por Dipper Pines, descubre en él a alguien capaz de hacer realidad un curioso sueño oculto y, quizá romper la maldición.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

UNA ANTIGUA LEYENDA CLÁSICA...

/

/

/

Poseedor de una inteligencia suprema y de un poder sin parangón, fue aceptado por los dioses desde el inicio de los tiempos, amado por sus semejantes y deseado por todas las mujeres u hombres que posaron los ojos en él. Era alguien que no reconocía leyes ni mostraba clemencia alguna.

Su habilidad en la batalla y sus estrategias superiores rivalizaban con los de los mismísimos Héroes o hijos de dioses. De él se escribió que ni tan siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podría derrotarlo en la lucha.

Y por si el don del poderoso dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la diosa Afrodita en persona reconoció su atractivo y se aseguró de que su nombre quedase grabado para siempre en la memoria de los mortales.

Bendecido por la amistad de diversas divinidades, se convirtió en alguien a quien ninguna mujer u hombre podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque en lo referente al sublime Arte del Amor, no tenía igual: su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal, sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser doblegados.

Ni rechazados.

De piel y cabellos dorados, y con los resplandecientes ojos de un guerrero, de él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las personas y que un solo roce de su mano proporcionaba un indecible placer.

Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto. Y así, los celos arrojaron sobre él una maldición. Una que jamás podría romperse. Como la de muchos otros que se relacionaban con entidades divinas, su condena fue eterna: obligado a buscar su propia satisfacción sin poder alcanzarla nunca. Obligado a anhelar las caricias de quien lo invocara y a proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo.

De luna a luna, yacería junto a una mujer o un hombre y le haría el amor hasta que se viera obligado de nuevo a abandonar este mundo.

Pero hay que tener cuidado, porque una vez que se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria de su amante. Ningún otro hombre podrá satisfacerla jamás. Porque ningún simple mortal puede ser comparado con alguien de tal apostura, de tal pasión, de tan denodada sensualidad.

Contempla al maldito.

Bill Cipher.

Apriétalo contra tu pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces cuando llegue la medianoche bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y, hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición.

Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte.

Saborearte.

Entre sus brazos aprenderás el verdadero significado de la palabra paraíso.

/

/

/

/

/

/

Bienvenidos a esta adaptación de la novela con ese mismo nombre. Me pareció una idea divertida y espero que les agrade. No olviden comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bienvenidos a esta adaptación de una novela con el mismo nombre. Me pareció divertida la idea de adaptar esto a BillxDip, espero que a ustedes también les entretenga y al final me regalen un comentario._

 _Aviso:_ _Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco Un amante de Ensueño, cada uno es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores (Alex Hirsch y Serrilyn Kenyon respectivamente). Yo solo escribo y/o adapto esto por entretenimiento sin animo de lucro._

/

/

/

/

1.

/

/

—Dip-Dop, tú lo que necesitas es echar un buen polvo.

Dipper Pines se encogió en su silla al escuchar el grito de su hermana en mitad del pequeño café de Piadmont, donde se encontraban degustando los restos de su almuerzo.

Por desgracia para él, la voz de su gemela poseía un melodioso timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un tornado. Y en esa ocasión, a su grito le siguió un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Dipper percibió como los comensales dejaban de hablar y se giraban para observarlos con mucho más interés del que le habría gustado ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que Mabel nunca iba a aprender a hablar en voz baja? Y lo que es peor ¿Qué se le ocurriría hacer ahora, quitarse la ropa y bailar desnuda sobre las mesas? pensó.

Otra vez.

Por enésima vez desde siempre, Dipper deseó que su gemela fuera capaz de sentir vergüenza. Pero su vistosa y a menudo extravagante hermana no conocía el significado de dicha palabra. El chico se cubrió la cara con las manos e intentó no hacer caso a los curiosos mirones. Se sentía consumido por el deseo de esconderse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a su acompañante.

—¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto, Mabel? —murmuró— Me parece que las personas de Canadá no han podido escucharte.

—Bueno, yo no estoy tan seguro —dijo el camarero al detenerse junto a su mesa—. Lo más probable es que se dirijan hacia aquí mientras hablamos.

Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Dipper al contemplar la lasciva sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, que a todas luces estaba un poco alejado de la mayoria de edad.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más? —preguntó antes de volver a mirarlo— O para ser más exactos ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

¿Qué tal si me traes una bolsa para cubrirme la cabeza y un bate para golpear a mi hermana? pensó Dipper.

—Creo que ya hemos acabado —respondió con la cara como un tomate. Mataría a Mabel por ese bochorno, sin lugar a dudas—. Solo necesitamos la cuenta.

—Muy bien —dijo antes de sacar la nota para escribir algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó en la mesa justo delante de él—. Puede hacerme una llamada si necesita cualquier otra cosa.

Una vez que el camarero se hubo marchado, Dipper se dio cuenta de que el chico había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del recibo. Mabel le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

—Espera y verás, me cobrare esto. —le dijo Dipper, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta con su smartphone—. Me las pagarás, ya veras.

Mabel pasó por alto la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su bolso tejido y adornado con cuentas hecho por ella misma.

—Ya, ya, eso lo dices ahora; pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar, marcaría el número. Ese chico es guapísimo.

—Jovencísimo, querrás decir —corrigió Dipper—. Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores.

Mabel echó un vistazo hacia el lugar donde el camarero esperaba con una sonrisa coqueta y la cadera apoyada en la barra.

—Sí, pero ese don « Soy Igualito a Brad Pitt» que está ahí enfrente bien vale la pena. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor...

—Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar Marmando por saber que su esposa se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a un todavía adolescente.

Mabel resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

—No me lo estoy comiendo con los ojos en propio beneficio. Lo hago en el tuyo. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.

—Correcto, pues mi vida sexual funciona a las mil maravillas y no le interesa a la gente de este restaurante. —Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, tomo el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—No te enojes, Dip-Dop —le dijo su hermana mientras salía tras él a la calle para incorporarse a la multitud de turistas y lugareños que atestaban la avenida principal.

Las notas de jazz de un saxofón se escucharon por encima de la cacofonía de voces y motores de automóviles al mismo tiempo que una oleada del típico calor de California los recibía al salir a la calle.

Haciendo todo lo posible para pasar por alto el calor que volvía el aire casi irrespirable, Dipper se abrió camino entre la multitud y los locales ambulantes colocados a lo largo de la valla de hierro que rodeaba la avenida.

—Sabes que es cierto. —le dijo Mabel en cuanto estuvo a su lado— Lo que quiero decir es que, por el amor de Dios, hermano ¿Cuánto hace desde la última vez? ¿Dos años?

—Cuatro —contestó él con aire indifente—. Pero ¿A quién le interesa?

—¿Cuatro años sin sexo? —repitió la castaña con incredulidad y a voz en grito. Varios mirones se detuvieron para observarlos con curiosidad.

Ajena como de costumbre, a la atención que despertaba, su hermana siguió hablando.—No me irás a decir que has olvidado que estamos en plena era de la tecnología ¿Verdad? Además, vamos a ver: ¿Alguno de tus compañeros o pasantes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin sexo?

Dipper acabó de tragarse el trozo de queso y miró a Mabel con cara de pocos amigos ¿Es que tenía la intención de pregonarlo para que toda persona que pasara por la zona pudiera enterarse?

—Baja la voz —le dijo antes de añadir con sequedad— No creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis compañeros de trabajo o estudiantes si soy o no un monje. Y con respecto a la Era de la tecnología, no quiero tener una relación con algo que funciona con pilas y viene acompañado de un manual con advertencias.

Mabel soltó un bufido.

—Ya, pues déjame decirte una cosa. Según tú, la mayoría de las personas tendrían que venir acompañados de una etiqueta con advertencias. —Alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación—: « ¡Atención!, ¡Alerta! Yo tiendo a sufrir horribles cambios de humor y a arruinar los planes para pasarla bien; además, poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad en los peores momentos y sin el tacto suficiente» .

Dipper soltó una carcajada. Había soltado en innumerables ocasiones ese discurso sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar las personas.

—Vaya, ya lo entiendo, Doctor Amor —dijo su hermana, imitando la voz de una conocida sexóloga que tenía espacios tanto en la radio como en la televisión y algunas revistas—. Usted se limita a escuchar cómo sus compañeros de trabajo le describen todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras que en lo personal vive como un miembro vitalicio del Club de los cinturones de castidad. —Dejó de forzar el acento y añadió— No me mal entiendas, hermano, me da gusto que a nadie ahí le moleste tu orientación sexual, pero no puedo creer que después de todo lo que escuchas de ellos no haya nada que consiga alterarte el pulso.

El chico la miró con humor en los ojos.

—Mira, soy astrónomo no un sexólogo o algo así. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis compañeros se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar la petite mort mientras manipulamos los telescopios, por ejemplo. En serio, Mabs, perdería el trabajo y tal vez también mi título.

—Esta bien. Pero no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles en algo cuando ni si quiera te acercas a un hombre.

Dipper hizo una mueca y se encaminó hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, dejando atrás el Centro de Información Turística para llegar hasta el lugar donde Mabel había instalado el puesto en el que echaba las cartas del tarot y leía las líneas de la mano entre otras cosas. La melliza suspiró al llegar a su área de trabajo, que no era más que una mesa cubierta con un mantel hecho a mano de color morado intenso.

—Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre por el que mereciera la pena un cambio de guardarropa. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver caricaturas o algo así.—Mabel lo miró con enojo.

—¿Qué tenía de malo Gerry?

—Le olía fatal el aliento...¡Todo el tiempo!

—¿Y Jamie?

—Le encantaba hurgarse en la nariz. Sobre todo durante la cena, era horrible.

—¿Tony? —Dipper se limitó a mirar a su hermana significativamente. Mabel levantó las manos en son de paz— Bien, puede que tuviera un pequeño problema con lo de las apuestas. Pero,a decir verdad, todos necesitamos un hobby.—Él la miró echando chispas por los ojos, recordando la vez que el banco casi lo había embargado para cubrir la deuda del chico en cuestión.

—Oye, Madame Misterio ¿Ya has regresado de almorzar? —le preguntó Sunshine desde el puesto de al lado, donde vendía objetos de cerámica y dibujos hechos por ella.

Sunshine era unos años más joven que ellos: tenía una larga cabellera negra siempre adornada con una tiara de pequeñas flores y solía llevaba ropas que a Dipper le hacían pensar que estaba delante de una ninfa del bosque o algo así, lo cual explicaba lo bien que se llevaba con su hermana. Aquel día su vestimenta consistía en una diáfana falda de tul blanca, que habría resultado obscena de no ser por los leotardos rosados que llevaba debajo, y una curiosa camisa de estilo medieval.

—Sí, ya he vuelto. —respondió Mabel mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de la compra que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas para las bicicletas— ¿Me he perdido algo durante mi ausencia?

—Un par de turistas tomaron una de tus tarjetas y dijeron que regresarían después de comer.

—Gracias. —Mabel guardó el monedero en el carrito antes de sacar la caja azul de puros donde metía el dinero, el pañuelo de seda negra que contenía las cartas del tarot y un delgado aunque gigantesco libro con tapas de cuero marrón que Dipper no había visto nunca. Se colocó su enorme suéter de punto hecho a mano antes de darse la vuelta y ponerse en pie. —¿Tus artículos tienen los precios marcados? —le preguntó a Sunshine.

—Sí. —respondió la chica mientras buscaba su monedero— Sigo pensando que es de mala suerte; pero al menos así si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, pueden mirarlo.

Un motero de aspecto rudo detuvo su moto al borde de la acera.

—¡Oye, Sunshine! —gritó el hombre—. Mueve el culo y ven aquí de una vez ¡Tengo hambre! —La chica lo saludó con la mano sin demostrar mucho interés.

—No te pongas intenso y relájate, Harry, o comerás tú solo —le contestó mientras caminaba sin prisas hacia él y se subía a la parte trasera de la moto.

Dipper meneó la cabeza al verlos. Sunshine necesitaba mucho más que él de alguien que le diera un par de consejos acerca de los hombres con los que quedaba. Los siguió con la mirada hasta que dejaron atrás la avenida.

—Mmm... Un beignet sería un postre estupendo.

—La comida no es un sustituto del sexo —le dijo su hermana mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre la mesa—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices?

—De acuerdo, ya has dejado claro tu punto de vista. Pero en serio, Mabs ¿A qué viene este repentino interés por mi vida sexual o, mejor dicho, por mi falta de ella? —Mabel cogió el libro.

—A que tengo una idea.

A pesar del calor agobiante, la respuesta de su hermana consiguió que un escalofrío la recorriera de arriba abajo. Y Dipper no era de los que se asustaban con facilidad. Bueno, siempre y cuando no apareciera Mabel con una de sus extravagantes ideas.

—¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo? ¿Verdad?

—No, esto es aún mejor.

Dipper se encogió para sus adentros y comenzó a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos de haber tenido una hermana gemela normal en lugar de la impulsiva Mabel, actualmente pranormalista. De algo estaba seguro: no estaría discutiendo acerca de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

En ese preciso instante fue más consciente que nunca de lo diferentes que eran. Él soportaba aquel calor húmedo con una ligera camisa de seda color rojo de manga corta de Ralph Lauren y llevaba el cabello castaño no muy largo, lo suficiente para cubrir su marca de nacimiento, bajo su gorra favorita. En cambio, Mabel llevaba una larga y vaporosa falda violeta con un suéter morado exageradamente holgado. El pelo castaño y rizado, que le llegaba mas allá de la espalda baja, estaba recogido con una diadema de seda adornada con flores a juego. El atuendo se completaba con unos enormes pendientes de plata en forma de flores que casi le llegaban a los hombros. Por no mencionar el yacimiento de plata que se había colocado en ambas muñecas en forma de un centenar y medio de pulseras con símbolos conocidos desde sus vacaciones de la niñez en Gravity Falls, hacia muchos años. Pulseras que tintineaban cada vez que se movía, haciendo que definitivamente nunca pasara desapercibida.

Cuando eran niños, la gente siempre había reparado en su enorme parecido físico, pero él sabía que Mabel escondía una mente astuta y una gran seguridad bajo su « exótico» atuendo. Por dentro, eran mucho más diferentes de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar tanto entre ellos como entre sus versiones infantiles propias. La lista comenzaba con la extraña afición que Mabel había desarrollado por el ocultismo y todo lo misterioso o paranormal, algo que él había dejado atrás luego de la muerte de sus tíos abuelos hace ya mucho tiempo.

Tras acercarse a él, Mabel obligó a Dipper a sujetar el libro entre sus poco dispuestas manos y comenzó a pasar las hojas. Dipper hizo todo lo que pudo para no dejarlo caer, y para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Encontré esto el otro día en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. —dijo la chica en un tono apresurado—Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo. Trataba de encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi este ¡Y voilà! —Mabel señaló de manera triunfal una página.

Dipper miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás había visto algo parecido. El hombre del dibujo era fascinante y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. De no ser por las profundas marcas de impresión que había dejado el lápiz en la página, habría jurado que en realidad era una fotografía de alguna antigua estatua griega. No, se corrigió, de algún dios griego.

Estaba claro que ningún mortal podría tener jamás tan magnífico aspecto. De pie y desnudo en toda su gloria, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Pese al aire indiferente de su postura, el hombre parecía un depredador listo para pasar a la acción en cualquier momento. Las venas se marcaban en ese cuerpo que prometía una fuerza inigualable, concebida específicamente para proporcionar placer.

Con la boca seca, Dipper paseó su mirada por esos músculos, que tenían el tamaño perfecto en proporción a su altura y peso. Contempló la profunda hendidura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó la vista hasta el abdomen conforma de tableta de chocolate que parecía suplicar las caricias de una mano. Y entonces llegó al ombligo. Y después a...Bueno, nadie se había molestado en tapar aquello con una hoja de parra o algo así ¿Y para qué iban a hacerlo? ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Puestos a pensar ¿Quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas si tenía aquello en su casa?

Dipper se humedeció los labios antes de volver a contemplar su rostro. Al examinar con atención esos rasgos marcados y apuestos en los que se adivinaba el atisbo de una sonrisa sádica, le vino a la mente la imagen de una ligera brisa que agitaba esos mechones dorados y los enredaba alrededor de un cuello especialmente pensado para ser cubierto de besos; la imagen de unos penetrantes ojos azules mientras el hombre alzaba una lanza de hierro sobre su cabeza y lanzaba un grito de batalla.

De repente, sintió un estremecimiento en el aire cálido y denso que lo rodeaba; un estremecimiento que pareció acariciar las zonas de su piel que no estaban cubiertas. Casi podía escuchar el timbre profundo de la voz del hombre y sentir que unos musculosos brazos lo envolvían y la apretaban contra un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja. Sintió que unas manos fuertes y expertas recorrían su cuerpo y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito mientras buscaban el más íntimo de los lugares. Notó un escalofrío en la espalda y su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar en zonas donde no sabía que pudiese hacerlo. Era una necesidad feroz y exigente que no había experimentado jamás.

Parpadeó y echó un vistazo a su hermana para ver si también ella se había visto afectada del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello. Debía de estar alucinando ¡Eso era! Las especias de las judías habían llegado hasta su cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

—¿Qué opinas de él? —le preguntó Mabel cuando por fin la miró a los ojos. Dipper se encogió de hombros en un esfuerzo por controlar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Aun así, sus ojos se empeñaban en regresar a las perfectas formas del hombre.

—Se parece a un chico que comenzó a trabajar ayer.

Bueno, no era del todo cierto... El chico que había visto era bastante atractivo, pero ni por asomo tanto como el hombre del dibujo ¡No había conocido a nadie como él en toda su vida! Y dudaba encontrarlo jamas.

—¿De verdad? —Los ojos de Mabel adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón acerca de las oportunidades y la intervención del destino.

—Sí —dijo con el fin de interrumpir a su hermana antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar—. Durante el refrigerio me contó que era una lesbiana atrapada en el cuerpo de un chico.

La expresión esperanzada de su gemela se vino abajo. Le quitó el libro de las manos y lo cerró de golpe antes de dedicarle una mirada irritada.

—Qué gente más rara contratan en el observatorio. —Y al ver que Dipper arqueaba una ceja, añadió— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —masculló mientras ocupaba su sitio tras la mesa. Colocó el libro boca abajo a su lado— Hazme caso, Dip-Dop: esto —afirmó dando golpecitos al libro— es lo que estás buscando.

Dipper estudió con detenimiento a su gemela mientras pensaba en lo convincente que parecía Madame Pines, la autoproclamada Señora de la los misterios, allí sentada detrás de la mesa con las cartas del tarot delante y el extraño libro bajo la mano. En ese momento, casi habría podido creer que Mabel era de verdad una gitana con poderes sobrenaturales...De haber creído aún en esas cosas, claro.

—De acuerdo—dijo dándose por vencido—. Deja de andarte por las ramas y dime qué tienen que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro de ella adoptó una expresión de lo más seria.

—El tipo que te he enseñado...Cipher... es un esclavo sexual que está obligado a consagrarse y someterse a aquella persona que lo invoque.

Dipper estalló en carcajadas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy majadero, pero no podía evitarlo. Pese a todas sus particularidades, le resultaba imposible aceptar que una mujer premiada con la beca Rhodes, con una licenciatura en Historia Antigua y otra en Física, creyera en algo tan ridículo.

—No te rías, Dip-Dop. Lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé y eso es lo que me hace tanta gracia. —Se aclaró la garganta y se puso serio— Está bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Quitarme la ropa y bailar desnudo a medianoche? —Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron un poco a pesar de la oscura advertencia que leía en los ojos de Mabel— Tienes razón: así conseguiría una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que fuese con un espléndido esclavo sexual.

El libro se cayó de la mesa. Mabel dio un grito, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla en el proceso. Dipper se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Lo has empujado con el codo ¿Verdad? —Con los ojos abiertos como platos, su hermana negó muy despacio.— Confiésalo, Mabs.

—Yo no he hecho nada. —dijo con una expresión terriblemente seria— Creo que lo acabas de ofender.

Agitando la cabeza ante semejante argumento, Dipper sacó las gafas de sol y las llaves de su camioneta. Sí, claro, igual que aquella vez en la facultad, cuando Mabel lo había convencido de que jugaran a la ouija y lo había amañado todo para que pronosticara que se iba a casar con un demonio milenario antes de cumplir treinta y que iba a tener un hijo con él. Incluso a esas alturas, su gemela se negaba a admitir que había sido ella quien dirigiera el puntero. Y en ese preciso momento hacía demasiado calor bajo el implacable sol de agosto para discutir.

—Mira, debo regresar al observatorio. Tenemos una exposición temporal de entrada gratuita acerca de las nebulosas y no quiero estar atrapado en el tráfico mientras vándalos adolescentes destrozan el lugar. —le dijo mientras se acomodaba la gorra— ¿Sigues queriendo venir esta noche?

—¡Es nuestro cumpleaños! No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.

—Bien, entonces te veo a las ocho. —Hizo una larga pausa antes de añadir— Saluda a Marmando de mi parte y dale las gracias por dejarte venir a casa en nuestro cumpleaños.

Mabel observó cómo su hermano se alejaba y sonrió.

—Espera a ver tu regalo, Dip-Dop. —susurró antes de recoger el libro del suelo.

Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado y quitó unas cuantas motas de polvo. Lo abrió de nuevo para observar una vez más aquel maravilloso dibujo y aquellos ojos que habían sido dibujados con tinta negra y que, pese a todo, daban la impresión de ser de un profundo azul cobalto. Llevaba muchas noches estudiando ese libro, intentando debelar sus secretos, en esa ocasión si funcionaría: Estaba segura.

—Te gustará Dipper, Cipher —le susurró al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. Pero debo advertirte algo: es alguien que acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y te aseguro que traspasar sus defensas te va a resultar más difícil que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. Aun así, sigo creyendo que si alguien puede ayudarlo, ese eres tú.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano y supo por instinto que era la forma en que Cipher le mostraba estar de acuerdo.

Sabía que Dipper estaba convencido de que era infantil por todavía creer en esas cosas, pero lo cierto es que los genes Pines tenían la tendencia a inclinarse por ese tipo de cuestiones, era algo que corría por sus venas. A veces se entristecía de que su hermano hubiera dejado atrás esos días en los que buscaba resolver los misterios que desafiaban cualquier explicación lógica. Echaba de menos los tiempos en que juntos se topaban con ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que fluían y manaban sin ser percibidas en Gravity Falls, a la espera de que alguien las canalizara.

Volviendo al asunto del libro, para invocar al hombre se necesitaba un conjuro recitado bajo la luz de la luna llena...y esa noche habría luna llena ¿Que más indicio de que Cipher debía entrar en la vida de la familia?

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave. Tenía la certeza de que había sido el destino quien había llevado el libro hasta ella. Había sentido su llamado tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde se encontraba. Puesto que ella llevaba dos años felizmente casada, sabía que el libro no era para si misma. Tan solo la estaba usando para llegar a donde necesitaba ir: Hasta Dipper.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al imaginarse lo que sería tener a su disposición durante todo un mes a ese esclavo sexual tan increíblemente apuesto...Sí, ese sería sin duda un cumpleaños que ambos recordarían durante el resto de sus vidas.

Continuará.


End file.
